Telling Him LITS Challenge
by gg-ghgrl775
Summary: This is a missing scene about what happened when Rory told Logan about the 300 community service hours she got.


**LITS CHALLENGE: What happened when Rory told Logan about the 300 community service hours she got.**

**Summary: This is a missing scene about what happened when Rory told Logan about the 300 community service hours she got.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. It is very sad I know.**

Rory rode home in the backseat of her Grandparents' car. They were sitting in the front seat arguing about Charlie Davenport. Richard was saying that he was going to kill him, and Emily was arguing that it was illogical and the crime would be traced back to him. Rory didn't really notice much of what they were saying, because she was too busy replaying the court scene in her mind.

_300 hours of community service? How the hell am I going to tell Logan? He's gonna be pissed, he didn't want me to do this alone. If he admitted to the crime, he would have been faced with actual jail time, no matter how good a lawyer he got. He has a record; I mean how could he not after all those stunts he's pulled._

Rory was drawn out of her thoughts by a door slam. They had pulled up to the house and her grandfather slammed the door in a huff.

Rory walked to the pool house, her mind still racing. She unlocked the door to reveal the multiple chairs her grandmother had set out for her to choose from. Rory collapsed on the first chair, and pulled out her cell phone to call Logan. He wanted her to call him as soon as she got out, but she didn't feel like discussing everything in front of her grandparents.

"Hey Ace" he answered on the second ring.

"Hey" Rory said a little weakly.

"How'd it go?" Logan asked already worried by her tone.

"I don't really want to tell you over the phone. Do you have time to stop over here before your flight?"

"It's Finn's jet; it won't leave until I get there."

"Why are you taking Finn's jet instead of your jet?"

"He insisted that his was stocked with more alcohol."

"Is that all he thinks about?"

"Pretty much, alcohol and redheads"

"Oh yeah can't forget the redheads. So when will you be here?"

"About an hour"

"Alright, bye Logan"

"See ya Ace"

Rory went into her room to change and fix her hair. Her grandmother had her dressed to what she believed as "innocent". She had on a grey knee length skirt and a black sweater with multiple bows on it. How her grandmother had managed to find the two pieces of clothing from her closet at her mom's house that she hated the most was beyond her.

After Rory changed into jeans and a top, she went back into the main room with a book, and sat down intending to read, but couldn't concentrate because at the moment she was stressing over the fact that Lorelai wasn't at court. The next thing she knew Logan was knocking at her door, pulling her out of her thoughts. Rory got up and opened the door as Logan stepped in and gave her a sweet kiss, knowing from the tone of her voice on the phone that she was upset.

"Hey Ace" he said as they broke away. "How'd the court thing go?"

"Um…well…it went okay" she said walking to sit in one of the chairs. Logan walked over to her and slid under her, she he was sitting in the chair and she was on his lap.

"What'd they say?" He asked, desperate to know what had happened.

"I got 300 hours of community service, and one year's probation." She quickly said in one breath.

"What?!? That's ridiculous! That judge was insane!"

"It's okay, it won't be that bad." Rory said trying to calm Logan down.

"I should have never let you do this alone." Logan said feeling like it was all his fault.

"No, Logan. I didn't want you to; things could have been a lot worse. It was my first offense; the judge would have taken one look at you record with your expulsions and done something serious. She insisted that 'rich, privileged children viewed the world as their personal playground.'"

"Rory, no. It wasn't fair…" he said using her name to let her know he was serious.

"Logan its fine. I swear. Please just leave it at that. This is what I wanted." Rory said, attempting to calm Logan down again.

Logan kissed Rory hard on the lips, letting her know how sorry he really was. After a few minutes they broke away from each other. Logan noticed that something else was still bothering Rory.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…I'm fine" Rory said doing a bad job at hiding how upset she was.

"Ace?" Logan pushed.

"It's just…my mom didn't come, it's like she didn't even care."

"Hey, you know that's not true, she does care." He attempted to soothe her.

"Then why wasn't she there?" Rory asked, knowing Logan didn't know the answer.

"I don't know Ace, she'll come around. Believe me she will" Logan wasn't on the best of terms with Lorelai, he had only met her in person that one time at Emily and Richard's vow renewal, and then he talked to her on the phone a few days after everything had happened and she wasn't all too pleased with him then either.

"Yeah I guess. So how long until you leave?" Rory asked, knowing it wouldn't be long before Logan, Colin and Finn went on their vacation.

"Not long" Logan said pulling Rory into another mind-blowing kiss. By the time they broke away this time, it was time for Logan to leave.

"Have fun" Rory said trying to act more enthusiastic than she was. She was happy for him, but she was going to miss her boyfriend, and without her mother, she would be stuck with her grandparents. Lane's band was still on tour and Paris wasn't exactly pleased with her not returning to Yale.

"Hey, do you want me to stay, because I can." Logan offered.

"No, no not at all you go off and have pointless fun with Finn and Colin." Rory said she did not want Logan to cancel his trip on her account.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Logan kissed Rory again before he left.

**Author's Note:** So any reviews would be appreciated, did you love it? Hate it? Do you want to kill me?


End file.
